


Satu Bulan, Satu Matahari

by mikkadhira



Category: The Moon That Embraces The Sun
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkadhira/pseuds/mikkadhira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang bulan tanpa kenangan telah kembali, instingnya membawanya kepada takdirnya untuk melindungi sang matahari.  Sang matahari yang terus bertahan demi sang bulan, akan bertemu takdirnya, dan menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan sang bulan. Bulan yang memeluk matahari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satu Bulan, Satu Matahari

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : The Moon That Embraces The Sun © MBC (novel © Jung Eun Gwol)  
> Pairing : Lee Hwon / Heo Yeon Woo (Wol)  
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
> Rate: T  
> Warning(s): fail rhyme, plotless, canon, no dialogue, cliffhanger (maybe)

**Putih.**

Seperti warna bulan purnama di langit malam yang jernih. Sinarnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak kurang, juga tidak lebih. Tanpa kenangan, gadis itu bertahan hidup di tengah ratapan rakyat yang terdengar lirih. Tanpa mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya, gadis itu terus berjalan dan tak kenal letih. Melangkah sebagai seorang Shaman, menyusuri setiap sudut Negara Joseon ini dengan penuh rasa kasih. Untuk mencari sesuatu yang telah hilang darinya, yaitu takdir yang sebelumnya telah ia pilih.

 

**Bulan.**

Adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat sang raja gunakan sebagai alasan. Sebagai alasan untuk terus hidup, untuk terus mengabdi pada rakyat, dan untuk menemukan apa yang telah diambil darinya: kebahagiaan.

Bagaimana sang raja bisa terus hidup bersama dengan wanita yang penuh dengan kebohongan? Bagaimana sang raja bisa terus hidup dengan dikelilingi orang-orang yang tidak berperasaan, hanya memikirkan kedudukan, dan memakai topeng kepolosan? Bagaimana sang raja bisa terus hidup sementara punggungnya digunakan untuk memanggul semua beban?

Jawabannya hanya satu: sang bulan.

Benar, meskipun sang bulan telah tiada, pergi untuk selamanya dengan membawa seluruh kebahagiaan, namun ia tetap hidup dalam kenangan. Ia menjadi—satu-satunya alasan sang raja untuk terus bertahan. Berdiri memimpin negara, ditemani kerinduan yang tak tergantikan.

 

**Merah.**

Melambangkan warna matahari yang tak henti menyinari dunia yang pongah. Tak peduli betapa buruknya perlakuan manusia pada dunia ini, matahari tak henti menjalankan tugas yang Tuhan berikan padanya, untuk terus memancarkan cahayanya sampai ke tanah. Begitu pula dengan sang raja yang memakai jubah merah. Meskipun bukan Tuhan yang menugaskannya, namun beliau terus memberikan cahayanya pada negeri ini, sebagai matahari Negara Joseon yang tak kenal lelah.

Bahkan tugasnya sebagai matahari, membuatnya lengah dan bahkan tak menyadari, bahwa sang bulan telah kembali. Membawa serpihan-serpihan hati serta kenangan yang belum dapat diingatnya lagi, ia kembali, menemui takdirnya yang telah menanti. Menemui sang matahari—yang (dulu) ia cintai.

 

**Matahari.**

Adalah hal yang sebenarnya membawanya kembali. Walaupun ia tak dapat mengingatnya dengan pasti, namun insting gadis Shaman itu, Wol, atau dulu dikenal dengan nama Heo Yeon Woo, membawanya kepada sesuatu yang ia cari. Sesuatu yang ingin diingatnya selama ini, sesuatu yang membuatnya harus berjuang sendiri, sesuatu yang membawa kenangannya pergi. Hal itu adalah—takdirnya, takdirnya untuk berdiri, memeluk, dan melindungi sang matahari.

Karena hanya gadis itu, hanya Heo Yeon Woo yang Raja Lee Hwon inginkan untuk berada di sampingnya. Bahkan setelah angin menyampaikan kabar bahwa Heo Yeon Woo telah tiada, tak ada wanita yang dapat mengalihkan pandangan sang raja. Karena Lee Hwon hanya melihat langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bulan purnama.

Ini takdir mereka.

Bulan yang berwarna putih, matahari yang berwarna merah.

Bulan yang memeluk matahari.

Sang bulan telah kembali, setelah beberapa waktu menghilang, bersembunyi di balik awan kelam yang lebat. Tanpa satupun kenangan yang tertinggal, hanya instingnya yang memandunya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Toh suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat kenangannya pasti akan kembali. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, ia akan menemukan takdirnya di pelukannya. Sang bulan akan menemukan sang matahari di pelukannya.

Tanpa mengetahui apapun, sang matahari akan dibawa menuju takdirnya. Cepat atau lambat ia akan bertemu dengan bulan tanpa kenangan. Tugasnya selanjutnya adalah untuk mengumpulkan kembali kepingan kenangan sang bulan, membuatnya mengingat kembali bahwa ia adalah bulan yang ditakdirkan untuknya, sang matahari. Dan ketika waktunya tiba, sang matahari akan terbangun di pelukan bulan yang ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya. Sang matahari akan menemukan dirinya di pelukan sang bulan.

Pada waktunya, hanya akan ada satu bulan dan satu matahari.

Ini takdir mereka.

Sang bulan yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk mendekati sang matahari, namun juga tidak diperkenankan untuk pergi terlalu jauh darinya.

Takdir gadis itu untuk menjadi—

 

_“Don’t come close! But don’t go far…”_

—bulan yang memeluk matahari.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: fic dadakan setelah nonton The Moon That Embraces The Sun. ini bener-bener canon, saya cuma ngutak-ngatik bahasanya aja. wajar sih kalau gagal soalnya bener-bener dadakan kepengen nulis. ini oneshot, tapi saya berencana membuat canon-drabble lain untuk episode-episode mendatang. terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
